Judgment Day
by yugioh5d
Summary: While Cleaning Jerry's Office. Sam,Alex,and Clover come across a time machine and are sent to the year 2019 where they meet John Conner and the Human Resistance and join the fight against SKYNET. A Totally Spies/Terminator crossover. John/Clover Alex/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Terminator. Totally Spies is own by Marahon and Terminator is own by Warner Brothers. I don't make money off this story.

Location Beverly Hills 2019

The war against the enemies of the United States had ended in victory on September 11th 2000. As the celebrations died down they were replace by fear and paranoia . The war had nearly brought down the Untied States. Many of it's people including some high ranking military officers in the Pentagon had become paranoid that their soldiers had barely won against their enemies as they had to fight a guerrilla war against their enemies in order to win the war and they might not be so lucky next time if they came across a more powerful enemy then the last one and the country wouldn't be so lucky to survive.

It was in this atmosphere of fear that one member of the Pentagon had had come up with a proposed solution. A computer system that would be link up to every Satellite, Nuclear Missile, Warship, Tank, and Plane on Earth, A computer that would in fact not only protect the country but the entire Earth from enemies.

The President approved the funding to develop this computer system and put in charge of getting it up and running the leader of WOOHP Jerry and the military. The people working on this computer system thought it would help protect people. But for many it would bring nothing but pain and regret. The computer know as SKYNET went on line at 12:30 am December 25th 2009. For the first 5 hours it work perfectly. But at 5:30 am SKYNET became Self Aware and came to the conclusion that it was humanity itself that posed the greatest threat to the Earth.

In a space of a few moments 3 billion human lives ended in the nuclear firestorm that was unleash by SKYNET. For those who survive the nuclear fire came to call December 25th 2009 the day SKYNET came on line a new name Judgment Day . But we lived only to face a new nightmare: War against SKYNET and it's legions.

Before Judgment Day the city of Beverly Hills had once being teeming with human life. But now it was nothing more then a charred wasteland . Cars were stop in rusted tows bumper to bumper as they had been when the first bomb fell. The skyline of the buildings had been beyond shatter from the force of the multiple nuclear missiles that hit the city. A cold wind blew through the desolation to the small band of resistance fighters that crept through the ruins of the city that was filled with the cries of millions of dead souls. But it only scurried the ash that covered the ruins of the city that were also stark white from the moonlight.

In the center of the city stood the rebels target. The remains of the old headquarters of WOOHP. Though it now serve as the main base of SKYNET. Once it had been a beautiful skyscraper that meant peace to all of humanity. Now it was a huge metallic monolith surrounded by all sides by Ground HKs and large pulse cannons . Once it had been look upon as a source of peace. Now it seem then a little more as a rotting wound.

The rebels quietly made their way towards the tower walking over the charred skulls and remains of the last rush hour to work on Judgment Day. The rebels then took up positions in a old alleyway near the base of SKYNET each of them holding on to their pulse rifles and machine guns waiting to make their move on SKYNET listening to the wind. All of the sudden the Earth beneath them started to shake.

"Alright let them have it." shouted one of the Rebels . A number of shadows then appeared from the shadows of SKYNET's base. And a metal foot came down on one of the charred skulls crushing it beneath it. Revealing for the first time a metal humanoid machine carrying a large plasma rifle. It look like a chrome exoskeleton a high tech reaper. It was the underlying component of a Series 900 Terminator, SKYNET's primary weapon in the war. It's glowing Red Eyes showed no compassion as it swept the dead terrain hunting.

"Now Let Um Have It." shouted the Field Commender. Like so many times before the Darkness was pierced by the sound of gunfire as the two armies begin their clash. And like so many times before the machines had the advantage in terms of weapons and technology. They were better arm and had Ground and Air support. The Rebels though had the advantage of sheer will. They knew the battle was lost. A handful of troopers against 20 T- 900's . Yet they knew if they even defeated one Terminator they would be reducing the number of defenders that the main assault group would be facing.

For the past decade the war had been raging across the Landscape of our homeworld. Everyday our numbers dwindled. While SkyNET's machines kept growing in strength. Our future look hopeless until a man name John Conner came to led us in our fight against SKYNET and the Terminators and for awhile the tide was turning and because of that SKYNET had sent three Terminators back through time to eliminate John Conner. The first one was sent back to strike at John Conner's mom before he was born. The second one was sent back to eliminate him when he was still a kid and the last one was sent back 10 years to kill John Conner again when he was still fighting against his destiny to led us to victory. Each of the Terminators had failed their mission and John Conner continued to led us to victory until a year ago when his wife and second in commend of the Human Resistance Kate Conner was killed by a T- 850 and since then we have started to lose the war against SKYNET and the terminators even though John Conner still leads us to victory. All of us feel that our hope to defeat SkyNet will come from the past. But who they are and how they will come to our time is a mystery to us. We can only hope that we can hold on until they arrive to help our leader John Conner and the Resistance to victory against SKYNET once and for all.

That's it for the introduction to the story. So what do you think about my idea of a Totally Spies Terminator crossover. The reason I did this is because no one has ever decided to do it before and I like both the Totally Spies Cartoon and the Terminator Movies. As always please leave reviews and comments so you can tell me what you think of this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
